Riches to life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o Roarson was born into a fabulously wealthy family. His father Claudius Roarson ran a huge company. Lion-o is very smart and graduates high school and college early. He starts working at his fathers company and moves up the ranks fast. Lion-o soon meets the girl of his dreams Liosia. They become a couple. Soon life begins to show it's fickle nature as always! Rate M safe
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson was born into a fabulously wealthy family. His father Claudius Roarson ran a huge company that made scooters, bikes, atvs, video game systems, TVs, TV systems, and computers. While his mother was a well know doctor. Lion-o was going into his fathers business and he was very smart for his age. He graduated high school at age 15 and he graduated college at age 17. Then he began to work at his fathers company and moved up the ranks quickly.

"Man Lion-o, I can see your father's company is going into the right hands," one of the coworkers said.

"I hope so, I hope I can bring it up in the world," Lion-o said.

"We know you can," another coworker said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was heading for his apartment that night when he saw a lady about his age leave a coffee shop. She was beautiful. Lion-o was amazed. The next morning he stopped by the shop. "Good morning," the lady said. "I am Liosia what can I get you?" she asked.

"I would like an ice mocha coffee," Lion-o said.

"Coming right up," she said. "name?" she asked.

"Lion-o," he said.

"Coming right up Lion-o," she said.

She got the coffee ready and gave it to Lion-o. "Here you go Lion-o," she said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"You know I think I saw you at Roarson Co. do you work there?" she asked.

"Yes, my dad owns it, he said one day I'll run the company," Lion-o said.

"Well I thought I guy like that would never have to work a day in his life," she said.

"Well I think that sounds too boring," Lion-o said.

"I think you are too much," she said.

"You just met me, what makes you think that?" Lion-o said.

"I know it because I have seen it before," she said.

"Well I think you have judged me to quickly I got to go to work," Lion-o said.

The girl was annoyed. "Humph, I know a spoiled brat when I look at one and I know rich people are spoiled." she said.

"I think you have judged that young man too quickly how do you know he's spoiled if you don't give him a chance?" the old elephant said.

"Oh sorry if I bothered you Anet, but I see rich people be like that all the time on TV, on the internet, even sometimes in real life," she said.

"Now Liosia how often is it in real life?" Anet asked.

"Not very in some cases, but I hear of it all the time," Liosia said.

"Well Liosia just give him a chance he might surprise you," Anet said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Lion-O finished work and then saw Liosia leave the shop. "Excuse me, Lion-o," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I am sorry what I said earlier after all I heard about rich people on TV, the internet and around town, I thought you were like that because you were rich," she said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said. "You know my name what is yours?" he asked.

"It's Liosia," she said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia," Lion-o said. "You want to get dinner sometime?" he asked.

"Friday?" she said.

"Friday say 7:00?" Lion-o asked.

"7:00," Liosia said.

On Friday Lion-o got ready for his date. He brushed his hair and got on his best clothes. He went to pick up Liosia and he saw her in a nice dress. "That's very lovely dress," Lion-o said.

"Thanks it took a while to make sure I had enough for it," Liosia said. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"To one of my favorite places." Lion-o said. They made it to a fancy restaurant. "I hope you like Asian food." he said.

"I love Asian food," Liosia said.

They went inside. "Reservation for Roarson," Lion-O said.

"Right this way," the host said.

Lion-o and Liosia had a wonderful meal. They sat and they talked for sometime. Then Lion-o drove Liosia home. "I had a great time, would you like to see a movie Friday night?" Liosia asked.

"Sounds great how about the Christmas heart star?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh that new Christmas Romance?" Liosia said.

"Yes, I thought it might be okay," Lion-o said.

"I was wanting to see it," Liosia said.

"Well I will look for show times and then I will call you," Lion-o said.

"Sounds great," Liosia said.

Lion-o found one starting at 7:30. He saw his father on his way out. "Son I want to talk you," his father said.

"Father, I have something to do," Lion-o said.

"Oh what is so important that can't wait?" Claudius said.

"I got a date tonight," Lion-o said.

"Wow, is it with that Liosia you had your first date with?" Claudius said.

"Yes and we are seeing a movie and it starts at 7:30 so I have to pick her up so we can catch it," Lion-o said.

"Go on son enjoy yourself," Claudius said.

"Thanks dad," Lion-o said and ran off.

Lion-o and Liosia enjoyed the movie. Soon Friday night became date night.

Claudius was talking to Lion-o today. "Son I will be throwing a Christmas party soon and I want you to come, all my friends and my employees are coming," Claudius said. "You can bring Liosia if you want, she is now you girlfriend and your mother and I want to meet her," he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o called Liosia. "Hello Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Hey Liosia, my father is throwing a Christmas party," Lion-o said.

"That's nice," Liosia said.

"He said you can come with me, he said he and mother really want to meet you," Lion-o said.

"Sounds nice, when is the party?" Liosia asked.

"The Friday before Christmas, it's at my parents house I will take you there," Lion-o said.

"Great, I am looking forward to it," Liosia said.

"Great bye," Lion-o said.

"Bye," Liosia said.

Lion-o was hoping everything would turn out fine.

(How will the party turn out? Will everything be fine? Will Lion-o's parents, like and accept Liosia? Can Lion-o and Liosia stay together?)

(All questions answered in the next chapter!)

To be continued.


	2. Chapter2

chapter 2

Liosia got dressed for the Christmas party. "There all ready," she said. She was ready now and she even was bringing sugar cookies she made herself. There was a knock at the door. It was Lion-o. "Hey Liosia are you ready?" Lion-o asked.

"I sure am," Liosia said.

"Hey those cookies look great," Lion-o said.

"Thanks I made them myself, my parents friends at their parties love them," Liosia said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

Once at the party Claudius greeted them. "So you are Liosia it's nice to meet you," Claudius said. "Hey I see you brought cookies," he said.

"I made them myself, I thought it wouldn't be a Christmas party without cookies," Liosia said.

"You are right, I went to one Christmas party without cookies and it deal feel much like a Christmas party," Claudius said. He let them inside and Liosia set the cookies down on the desert table.

Lion-o's mother came up.

"Liosia this is my mother," Lion-o said.

"Hello, Liosia my name is Leona it's nice to meet you," Leona said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said.

"It's nice to meet the girl who stole my little boy's heart." Leona said.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Liosia said.

"Lion-o did you meet Liosia's parents?" Claudius asked.

"He did, he met them when we had a dinner date, my parents wanted meet him and they agreed he is a great guy," Liosia said.

"Which is a big relief on my part, but I remember your father said if I hurt you he would twist me into pretzel," Lion-o said.

"I thought he would say that," Liosia said.

"Well I hope you two's relationship works out," Claudius said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

Claudius' friends came in and saw Lion-o with Liosia. "She's nice," one of his friends said.

Liosia and Lion-o were happy. A friend of Lion-o's came up. "Hello Tygra good to see you this is my girlfriend Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia," Tygra said. "Lion-o you remember my wife Cheetara," he said.

"Hello Cheetara it is good to see you again," Lion-o said.

"So should we have toast to love?" Liosia asked.

"I'm not drinking," Cheetara said.

"Oh?" Lion-o said.

"Well I guess we should tell you," Tygra said.

"I'm pregnant," Cheetara said.

"That's wonderful," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is," Liosia said.

Liosia overheard some of rich cats talking. She heard things that bothered her. She went to Lion-o and told him what was going on. "Father, Liosia says she thinks your friends are talking behind her back," Lion-o said.

"They might be, after all she isn't from our social class, and if it is bad talk I think they should mind their own business," Claudius said.

"I hope so," Lion-o said.

After the party was over Lion-o took Liosia home.

It had been 11 months, 3 weeks and 7 days had passed since that day. Lion-O and Liosia's love had grown stronger. It was wonderful and now it was time for the annual Christmas party at his father place.

Lion-o had picked out a ring. He was going to asked Liosia to marry him. He was hoping she would say yes.

It was almost time for the party Liosia was waiting for Lion-o. She heard a knock on the door and saw Lion-o. "Hey Lion-o I'm ready to go," Liosia said.

"There is something I want to ask you Liosia," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Liosia asked.

Lion-o got down on one knee an pulled out the ring. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said hugging him.

Lion-o slipped the ring on her finger. They went to the party happy.

Claudius saw the ring on Liosia's finger. "Son is this ring for what I think it is?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Leona saw the ring too. "My little boy is getting married!" She said.

The party was going well until one of Claudius' friends said Liosia was a gold digger.

"I am not, I work hard for my money and Lion-I shows his affection with his words and hugs and kisses he never buys me fancy gifts!" Liosia said.

"Yes Liosia and I love each other, we got know each other and love one another for who we are during the year we dated," Lion-o said.

"Sorry," the man said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to plan their wedding. They were so excited about this.

"I think we should have our wedding in April," Lion-o said.

"Okay then what day in April?" Liosia said.

"The eighth," Lion-o said.

"Great now everything is settled," Liosia said.

"Okay food, cake, place and date all settled even the dresses and tuxedos are settled we are all ready to be married," Lion-o said.

"I can't wait to marry you," Liosia said.

"I can't wait til we are husband and wife," Lion-o said.

Then they kissed.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It was wedding day. Lion-o was really nervous about this. He was standing at the altar. Then he saw Liosia walking down the aisle with her father. He saw how beautiful she looked and then she was given to him.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as you lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher said.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Roarson," the preacher said.

They were so happy and it was big celebration.

In May, Claudius, Lion-o's father retired and Lion-o was made CEO of Roarson Co. "Son continue showing the good name of the company," Claudius said.

"I will father." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were really happy. They were talking about many things one of the topics was starting a family. They had a pet a furry little creature they named Snarf. But they were thinking of having a child. They were unsure of when to have one.

Liosia was home with her mother in law. They were having a nice conversation. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Liosia said.

"This Dr. Vinet's office is this Liosia?" a lady said.

"Speaking," Liosia said.

"We have the results from your blood test," the lady said.

"That's good," Liosia said.

"You're pregnant congratulations," the lady said.

"Really?" Liosia said.

"Yes, really you are pregnant, call back later and set up an appointment," the lady said.

"Okay bye," Liosia said. She hung up the phone and was smiling.

"Who was is it Liosia?" Leona said.

"Oh it was Dr. Vinet's office," Liosia said.

"Oh Lion-o told me you saw the doctor earlier this week," Leona said. "So what was the call about?" she asked.

"They called me with the blood test results," Liosia said.

"I see," Leona said starting to figure things out. "Let's see, you went to the doctor, he called you back, you look so happy, and you have been eating almost nothing but trail mix for a week," she said. "I think I know what is going on here," she said.

"I thought you might, because your a doctor," Liosia said.

"That's right and I also went through it myself once so if my hunch is correct, you are pregnant," Leona said.

"Yes, I am that was the results of my blood test," Liosia said.

"This is great," Leona said. "I am going to be a grandma," she said.

"Not word of this to Lion-o, I want to be the one to tell him," Liosia said.

"I can understand that," Leona said.

Soon Lion-o came home. "Hey Liosia how did you enjoy time with my mother?" Lion-o asked.

"It was great and I have something to tell you, the doctor's office called and told me the results of my blood test," Liosia said.

"Oh what is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

Lion-o looked and Liosia and then after a long two minute wait he picked her up spun around and kissed her. "This is the best news ever," Lion-o said. "I am so looking forward to meeting out child," he said.

"So am I," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia was 11 weeks pregnant. She was surprised by the size of her belly. Today was an ultrasound. "Okay Liosia let's take a look," the doctor said. Then during the ultrasound the doctor was shocked but smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, don't worry your babies are just fine," the doctor said.

"Did say babies?" Lion-o asked.

"He said babies," Liosia said.

"Yes you are have quadruplets," the doctor said. Then showed them the ultrasound screen. There were definitely four babies inside. Liosia was shocked but calmed down but poor Lion-o passed out.

"Lion-o!" Liosia said.

A nurse helped Lion-o to his feet and then to a chair. Then she gave him an ice pack for his head. "Thanks," Lion-o said.

"It's okay, it was most likely the shock of it," the nurse said.

"Well I am happy we are going to have four happy healthy babies," Liosia said.

"Me too, this was just big shock," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia's parents were very shocked. After all this was huge four little babies were on the way. Lion-o decided to talk to his friend Tygra who was the father of twins. Maybe he can help with the anxiety.

Tygra slapped Lion-o on the back. "Man Lion-o when you do something you really do it!" Tygra said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"Well true you are expecting to change four times the diapers, do four times the feeding, and four times the responsibility, but remember it means four times the hugs, four times the kisses, and four times as many I love you daddy's." Tygra said.

"I see," Lion-o said. "Well I have plenty of preparing to do," he said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to get things for the quads. A special stroller, four cribs, two changing tables, several large packs of diapers, several bottles, several bibs, many burp clothes, and four car seats. That was great deal of money.

Liosia was working hard and her manager was getting on to her just because she was pregnant and because it was because she was having quadruplets. "Come on I am doing my best," Liosia said.

The boss heard about what the manager was doing from another and employee and he was fired. Liosia continued working.

The ultrasounds were going great. They found out all the babies are girls. So they didn't have much to worry about for now until the teen years came. Lion-o was in a rush to get the nursery ready.

The babies were due in February but Liosia would need a c-section before then.

Then on December 14th Liosia got her c-section. There were four cute identical quadruplet girls. They named the Claudia, Lislia, Misha, and Lyla. They were so cute they only weight about five and half pounds each the doctor said it was good thing they were big for delivery.

Both sets of grandparents came in. "They look exactly alike how are you going to tell them apart?" Tygra asked when he came in.

"Well my mother made booties of different colors, Claudia is in the purple booties, Misha is in the pink booties, Lyla is in the mint booties, and Lislia is in the yellow booties." Liosia said.

"Well that's easy," Claudius said.

"But how do you know who is who when they are off?" Claudius asked.

"Well Lislia has a heart shaped birth mark on her right shoulder." Liosia said.

"Claudia has a little birth mark on her left foot," Lion-o said.

"Misha has a birth mark on her left leg," Liosia said.

"And Lyla has a birthmark on the right side of her neck," Lion-o said.

"Wow, that can be a great way to tell them apart," Cheetara said.

"Well I will stay with you two for a couple of weeks until you got everything under control," Liosia's mom said.

"Thanks mom," Liosia said.

"No problem," her mother said.

"We will all help out," Claudius said.

"We do need all the help we can get because right now we really got our hands full," Lion-o said.

Everyone laughed that.

To be continued.


End file.
